transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Down Under
Northern Territory - Australia The northern border of the continent is also the northern border of its heart, the Outback. Mangrove swamps, grasslands and isolated stands of eucalyptus trees intermingle, along with nomadic herds of kangaroos. The Ranger Uranium Mine, located near the city of Darwin, is really the only thing of interest in this area, and guarded night and day. Contents: Melody Reynolds F-15E Strike Eagle Blast Off Skydive Obvious exits: North leads to Central Pacific - South Asian Coast. South leads to Outback. Southeast leads to Queensland, New South Wales and Victoria. Southwest leads to Western Australia. Fly Up AUSTRALIA. Beautiful afternoon Australia. Air Raid has pulled Skydive out of his books for a bit of aerial shenanigans, and he darts wildly across the sky with no real attempt at graze, high up in the sun-baked stratosphere. "What about some tag? Tricks? A race?" MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" lazily coasts along a mid-day Australian sky, a deep azure backdrop dotted with mashmallow-esque clouds. It is a beautiful day Down Under. The temperature is in the high 70's to low 80's across the continent, and the sun has just begun it's descent to the other side of the globe. What a wonderful day for terrorism! Space Shuttle follows near Blitzwing, having been stuck on some sort of patrol with the triplechanger. There are some amazing sights below, but what lies on the ground holds little charm for the Combaticon- unless it's some kind of target. <> He gripes. "So...explain to me how this works again?" Melody says into her comm. says someone back at EDC command. "I was always more of a dog person." "You know they're several thousand feet above me, right?" Melody raises a gauntleted hand to shield against the harsh glare of the Australian sun. "Should I ask them to come down here if they start shooting?" F-16E Fighting Falcon keeps abreast with Air Raid surprisingly well while he darts about the sky, actually glad to be up in the air even if coming out wasn't voluntary. "Hm.. I'm curious to see if you've learned any new moves, actually, even if I would prefer to talk to you about your.. issue like I wanted to before." A wing wags faintly on the side Raid is, the jet's voice calm with a hint of concern. "So this mech, Blitzwing.. really got to you, didn't he?" And he doesn't blame him, knowing what the triplechanger did to his brother. Hell, he could feel some of it too. F-15E Strike Eagle clearly does not want to talk about THAT. "Mech don't harsh my buzz! He didn't get to me, I dunno' what /issue/ you're referring to," he huffs, then swoops around to try and tap Skydive's wing as he passes. "Oho, you catchin' a blip on your scanners?" MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" dips a wing and rolls effortlessly over to the shuttle just aft of his position, throttling back on both white-hot engines to allow Blast Off the opportunity to keep abreast. "Uh, the same thing we do every day, Blasty. Try to take over the world!" "Hn." Skydive doesn't sound pleased, but allows the Eagle to flip around and tap him, only to give one right back, though a bit harder as if scolding, "Raid, you can't keep this sort of thing bottled up. If you do what do you think will happen the next time you encounter him? You'll freeze up!" But he finally relents and pays attention to his sensors, noting the blip as well. "..Hm, says two inbounds at nine o' clock. Let's check it out, but stay with me." And with that he banks off left and soars up higher to spot out the incoming Decepticons. Space Shuttle does not want to admit that he actually knows what Blitzwing is talking about... yes, the shuttle (being stuck in Earth orbit far too often) has spent way too much time watching human broadcasts. He simply responds..."Indeed." (No, he will NOT say "Narf!") The shuttle's scanners pick up some blips, as well. Turbo-turkey blips, in fact. Ah, now here's the targets he was hoping for! Coming in closer, his scanners pick up Air Raid, the turbo-turkiest of them all, and oh now, this is interesting... Skydive. <> F-15E Strike Eagle is left grumbling. Why'd Skydive have to be so damn smart. He reluctantly follows his brother and sneers at the incoming purple. "I thought I picked up on EDC, not 'cons. Hnn. Slaggit, I'm just tryin' to have some fun out here!" Battlesuit , still on the ground, is forced to pull a pair of binoculars from her web-belt so as to observe the jets circling overhead! "Lieutenant Reynolds to Autobot Patrol," she cues into her radio, "Ground control's spotted two Purples headed your way- do you require assistance?" Space Shuttle approaches with his usual lightning speed. Normally, he'd just start shooting at the Aerialbots.... but Skydive and he have recently developed an odd sort of "cordial" relationship, it seems. He powers up his weapons, but waits a moment to radio Skydive. <> F-16E Fighting Falcon is about to comment on the EDC blip when Melody contacts the both of them. <> Less destruction that way, but you never know. Blast Off's hail brings a pause to the mech when drawing closer, spotting to duo. He's reluctant for a second before pushing the thought back and replying with a level tone with a hint of play, <> "Raid.." He'd glance to his brother if he had optics in this mode. "Keep your sensors open and be cautious. You can do this." With that he banks off sharply to draw at least one of the Cons' fire and split them up. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon sets his defense level to Guarded. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's external speakers crackle as the triplechanger's laughter exceeds circuitry resistance, "What do you think, Babe Off?" The triplechanger's weapon batteries whine with shunted power, a panel along Blitzwing's nosecone sliding open to reveal an ominous looking minigun that trains feverishly left and right. Not yet in range. Blitzwing is unfortunately oblivious to Blast Off's yaoi-affair with Skydive, and being unaware will most likely fail to adhere to the terms of such a contract. Blitzwing doesn't 'go easy'. Wordlessly, the MiG banks sharply and descends towards the Autobots like the hunter-killer that he is. F-15E Strike Eagle , unsurprisingly, freezes up upon spotting Blitzwing. Great. Skydive's voice barely reaches him. He grunts and continues to fly straight ahead stiffly, eventually speaking up. "Skydive... It ain't worth it, there's no humans to save, let's just... scram..." he trails off lamely. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Guarded. The Global Pose Tracker marks that F-15E Strike Eagle has 'skipped' his action for this round. Battlesuit remains on the ground, blissfully unaware of the PERSONAL DRAMATICS going on far above! She can do little but shift her stance, cycling her shoulder-mounted rocket launcher into place. "Autobots, if you need assistance, drive the Purples down to 300 meters or less, and I'll be able to provide cover support. Even more if they touch down dirtside." Space Shuttle sighs softly in exasperation at the "Babe Off" nickname. He's half-expecting the Autobots to start using it as well... it sure seems like half the Decepticon army is. Thanks, Bltizwing. He tries to close in the distance to Skydive, leveling a medium-powered laser bombardment the Aerialbot's way. "Indeed not... let's see you in action, Skydive... Are you as fast as some of your friends say you are? I never did get to see you in participate in that race..." He fires- will Skydive dodge the attack? Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-16E Fighting Falcon with his Let's See How Fast You Are attack! -5 MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's maddening laugh booms across the expansive air space of Oz, the psychotic nature of it mostly genuine but a fair share of it merely for the sheer psychological terror effect that it will no doubt have on Air Raid. The MiG streaks into Air Raid, barrel rolling over to come at the Autobot upside down, lancing across the F-15's cockpit and passing mere micrometers from the Strike Eagle. The Global Pose Tracker marks that MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" has 'skipped' his action for this round. <> Skydive relays to Melody. She's just going to have to keep her eye on the sky because he's a bit too busy trying to outrun a shuttle on his tail. He's a damn good flier, sure, but Blast Off is a damn good shot. The laserfire hits home and hits hard, striking his side and sending up a mild trail of smoke. <> He barks through the comm when feeling the fear through their link as he pulls hard to rocket upwards in a tight loop, hoping to get a good shot at the shuttle's back end with a rocket. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon strikes Space Shuttle with his Laser-Guided Missiles attack! "G'YAHH!" Air Raid abruptly yelps as the foxbat streaks by right above him. The wake sends him tumbling and cursing. He curses and /tries/ to muster up some willpower. Blitzwing is just a... a big aft! YEAH! Blast Off's attack is heavy enough to rattle his canopy, and he spares Skydive a glance to make sure he's not spiraling towards the earth. "Shut up!" he belatedly snaps at Blitzwing's psychotic laughter before slinging a missile in his direction. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his AIM-9X Missile attack! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle (Air Raid) used "AIM-9X Missile": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Space Shuttle watches his strike hit... with a mix of satisfaction and disappointment. <> Then Skydive returns the favor... "Gah!" The shuttle wobbles as the hit tears across his tailfin and afterburners. <> The Combaticon swerves up and shifts to the right, speeding back down for another pass and firing again. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-16E Fighting Falcon with his I want a Challenge! attack! -7 MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" continues to cackle even well past the Aerialbot, spinning about wickedly in a tight corkscrew for no reason other than to add visual drama to the audial warfare. Blitzwing mistakenly assumes Air Raid to be frozen in fear, unaware of the missile trailing his aft end. The projectile traces after his super-heated vapour trail and tags his tail end, the contact triggering a chain reaction inside the weapon that leaves the MiG with half an ass missing. Blitzwing fights to maintain altitude, main wing aerilons flapping viciously for purchase against atmosphere. After dropping a few thousand feet, Blitzwing manages to bite into a heavier air layer, the sputtering jet engines strong enough still to force the craft back into the upper ozone. The MiG tilts and chases after the Strike Eagle like a pissed off Roc. The conventional weapon crowning Blitzwing's nosecone erupts in anger. "That's more like it, kid! Let it all out! Ha ha." Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Vulcan Battery (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. "Shots fired!" Melody reports to either EDC base, or the Autobots, or both! And while she's still on the ground, she's already tracking things. "Air Raid, Skydive- this is Lt. Melody Reynolds- I've got a visual on your situation...the good news is, there's only the two of them- you can do this! I'm a little bit more experienced with ground tactics, but if the two of you concentrate your fire, and focus on one of the Purples, you should be able to take them out in short order- remember, teamwork! That's the way you're gonna get out of this." Combat: Battlesuit inspires F-16E Fighting Falcon and F-15E Strike Eagle with noble and dramatic words! F-15E Strike Eagle catches Blitzwing's strange mixture of rage and haunting delight on his left wing, which partially dissolves in flames. "Nngh!" He's certainly not numb to the pain over that occasionally annoying link, and it sets off his innate protective teammate alarms. This combined with Melody's encouragement jar him enough to pour some power into his thrusters. He abandons his tussle with Blitzwing to bank sharply towards Skydive. "FRAGGERRRRS!" Down goes a cluster bomb, let's hope Skydive is clear. :( Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his CBU-87 Area attack! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle (Air Raid) used "CBU-87": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Air Raid uses up a charge on his EAGLE TALONS booster pack! Combat: You took 25 damage. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle 's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle 's CBU-87 attack on Space Shuttle goes wild! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes F-16E Fighting Falcon with his CBU-87 Area attack! Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon falls to the ground, unconscious. <> Skydive snorts, voice relaying a smirk in his tone. But he can't sound amused when another round of lasers lances through him hard, striking vital systems that belch smoke and make him pitch into a nosedive. Anyone would likely be freaking out, but Skydive is surprisingly calm during the rapid descent, his mind racing a mile a minute, constantly calculating the distance until impact while evaluating systems and surroundings. <<..For once I regret not listening to you, Air Raid. Blast Off is far tougher than I anticipated..>> He begrudgingly admits to the other Bot. Melody saves the day, however, or at least keeps him alive a little longer. The little speech gives the Falcon a boost and drives him to force systems into self repair quickly enough so he can pull back on the throttle and swoop back up into the sky. ...Unfortunately all things can't go his way, though. The moment Skydive begins to pull back up explosions fill his vision and strike hard, the mech's yell cut off when the impact finished him off and sends him hurtling back to the Earth. His landing isn't graceful either, crashing in a sparking heap of twisted metal and bent wings that smokes fiercely. <> He mumbles before powering down for good. Space Shuttle 's bombardments strike again and Skydive appears to really be feeling it... he could almost feel sorry for the "fellow civilized mech"... almost. He watches Air Raid land a nasty hit on Blitzwing and smirks inwardly just a bit... <> No, he hasn't forgotten the hard time Blitzwing was giving him the other day.... Then speaking of hard times.... Air Raid appears to go totally crazy and fires at everyone...Blast Off evades the attack easily, but Skydive's not so lucky. The Combaticon is just a little dumbfounded.... his target was taken out right from under him, not by a fellow Con but by the Aerialbot's own team member? And he thought Triggerhappy was bad.... He radios Raid: <<..... Turbo-turkey.... if I needed your help in destroying Skydive I would have asked you for it...>>... So NOW what's he supposed to do? The shuttle leaves Skydive to his fate below and looks for another target... Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Well, this got bad." Melody leaps from her rocky perch, landing upon hard, red Australian soil. She watches Skydive spiral off out of control in the distance, and scowls behind the visor of her battlesuit. "Autobot Air Raid, reccomend you draw the Decepticons to a lower altitude, where I'll be more effective." Perhaps to prove her point, Melody lines up the holographic sights in her visor, and snaps off a quick burst of automatic fire at the speeding shuttle in the distance! Combat: Battlesuit strikes Space Shuttle with her Bang! (Pistol) attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" streaks across Air Raid's bow, the over-sized minigun under his nosecone a steely blur and churning a painful curtain of molten lead at the Autobot. Shrieks of supersonic metal on supersonic metal fill the atmosphere, and Blitzwing surveys the damage he's caused as he passes overhead, noting a swath of bullet holes along the Aerialbot's wing. Inwardly, Blitzwing smiles. That ought to be easy enough to exploit. With a violent crash of ailerons and thruster stunt work, the MiG rockets back after the Strike Eagle only to find himself embroiled in a cacophonous, chiaroscuro wonderland. "Shhhhi-!" Blitzwing thunders from within the fire cloud, the fuselage of the jet looking skeletal when it exits the other side. Strangely, one Aerialbot is left by the time Blitzwing is able to refocus. Putting two and two together, the MiG can't help but cackle raucously again. "Well I suppose that I should thank you for doing half my job for me, ha ha. Though, I admit that I'm a little upset I didn't get to crush his head in my hands, all personal-like. Ah well! Looks like we get to dance without distractions, just like the good ole days, Junior!" Is this guy serious? Blitzwing dips and screams after Air Raid, chasing after the missile he's launched in proportional retaliation. "One good flambe deserves another!" Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: Used up 1 Missiles. 1 remain. Welp. "SLAG!" Air Raid shouts in a panic. If he could flip off Blast Off, he would! <> Instead, he dives after Skydive, the rest be damned. Perhaps this will draw the 'cons closer to the ground. "Sorry Skydive! Ah crap! SORRY!" <> And then Blitzwing's godawful concussion missile strikes his fuselage hard. It's everything he can do to keep himself together, physically and mentally, as he howls in agony and smashes into the ground not terribly far from Skydive. GOOD TIMES. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Guarded. The Global Pose Tracker marks that F-15E Strike Eagle has 'skipped' his action for this round. Space Shuttle had lost a little elevation while pursuing Skydive and keeping track of Air Raid. The shuttle begins to pull up when he is suddenly struck by more weaponfire! The attack riddles his fuselage... not enough to do major damage but enough to grab his attention. Scanners find the target... Ewww, an organic. "I see the pests have decided to attempt biting.... was that little sting supposed to hurt?" The shuttle rockets in, firing away a low burst of lasers. He ignores the inert form of Skydive and the slagged-looking form of Air Raid... Blitzwing will probaly take care of him soon enough, anyway. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Battlesuit with his Pest control attack! -7 Battlesuit springs into action! She attempts to dive out of Blast Off's line of fire, but the shuttle manages to rake her armor nonetheless. However, she proves more durable than the typical jet fighter, and goes into a shoulder roll. With Blast Off at a much lower altitude, the battlesuited terran instinctively lines up her shots, and snaps off several quick, efficient bursts of high-velocity fire, aiming to tear great chunks out of Blast Off's fuselage! "Air Raid, you're not dead, are you? As that would be DAMNED inconvenient right now!" Combat: Battlesuit strikes Space Shuttle with her Battle Rifle attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's external speakers thunder as the triplechanger barks after Air Raid, "'EY, git back here! I'm just getting started, buttercup!" Segmented jet engine exhaust panels flare out fully as simultaneously two huge engines shoot the MiG off in pursuit at nearly Mach 2. Blitzwing is a purple-beige knife against a blue-white sky, refusing to be complicit in the Autobot's retreat and instead hounds the Aerialbot like it was the one thing he was built for. Yet as he approaches for the kill shot, the Aerialbot has already capitulated and crashes violently into the ground. Blitzwing scans the surface of the Earth and notes now the positions of two smoldering wreckages. With a devious cackle, the MiG stabs the ground, shifting forms at the last second and crashing down in the form of a tank - specifically placing himself between Air Raid and Skydive. The Leopard tracks the still-functional-though-barely Air Raid with that black hole of a turret barrel. "Get up, punk. I didn't give you permission to die yet." Blitzwing transforms into a Leopard 2A6M tank. Combat: Leopard 2A6M takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 8 energon. Space Shuttle hits the looowly human, but is then surprised when the lowly human continues to hit back. How can such a pathetic creature even aim that well? To hit HIM, in shuttle mode? "Very well, fleshling... die with your friends!" The Combaticon comes to a landing, transforming and firing off an ionic blaster shot! Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Battlesuit with his You're Becoming Annoying attack! -1 F-15E Strike Eagle sits dazed and bleeding within a smoldering trench he'd dug for himself. Melody's voice pulls him out of the haze, and he transforms with some unpleasant scraping, balanced on his hands and knees. "Sunnuva' glitch," he mutters, wiping energon from his lips. Before he can lift his gaze, Blitzwing's wracks the terrain with his tank mode and nearly knocks him over again. With a bitter scowl, Raid stands, blocked from his teammate, and brimming with rage. Blinded by it, all he can think to do is kick Blitzwing right in the turret. Probably not wise. Air Raid folds and compacts into his robot mode. Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Air Raid strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Kick attack! Combat: Air Raid (Air Raid) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Air Raid's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Battlesuit reels! Blast Off's Ionic Blaster hits her dead on- she digs a deep furrow into the hard packed earth as she recoils. But...to her credit, Melody forces her battlesuit to its feet! "Good one." she growls- and then, taking stock of the situation, taking stock of her ammo...she makes a call! The rocket-launcher on Melody's left shoulder locks down into place- and the Lieutenant can't help but smile as holographic sights align on her helmet visor. "Wasn't planning on dying today, Decepticon. What about you?" And there's a *FWOOOSH!* as the rocket streaks from Melody's shoulder! Combat: Battlesuit sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battlesuit strikes Blast Off with her High Impact Rocket attack! Leopard 2A6M chuckles, watching with bated anticipation as the Aerialbot somehow manages to transform and stand upright again. "That's it, kiddo. Eye of the tiger." The triplechanger shouts back across the battlefield, over the din of the fight, even as his turret twangs with vibration from the feeble Aerialbot's attempt at tickling him. "Air Raid's not dead yet, meat bag, but just give me a sec! Ha ha!" With a wrench of powerful steel machinery, the 125mm turret whips 360 degrees around to come sailing into the back of Air Raid's head. THWACK! Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Air Raid with his Tank Spank (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Blast Off, it turns out, really should have been taking this more seriously. The "lowly" fleshling fires another attack, and the Combaticon (who is not used to being hit so often) gets a rocket through his torso, tearing up a shoulder and shattering heat shields! Energon drips from cracks and tears, and he staggers back. "Slag it!" He might seriously consider retreating now.... but the shuttle has had a hard time of it lately from several sides, and he'll be slagged if a mere fleshling is going to beat him! The fleshling is so small... surely this time HE can be the bully... he's certainly tired of never-ending hassles from so many others. Slag it, SOMEONE BETTER FIND HIM INTIMIDATING! He glares, clutching the torn shoulder and looking quite the worse for wear, then rushes at the human, aiming for an up-close-and-personal attack of the sort he doesn't usually try on fellow Cybertronians... Usually it's a bad idea for someone with his thin armor, but surely he can send the human flying? "You like those Aerialbots so much, why don't you fly like one?" And he goes for a punch to send her airborne! Combat: Blast Off strikes Battlesuit with his Fly like the Insect you are! (Punch) attack! Air Raid should've expected THAT. He's flung clear, crashing into a stone outcropping and startling a herd of kangaroos! "Frahh..." he groans, sliding off into the dusty ground. At least Melody seems to be kicking ass. But Raid's not out yet! He staggers upright and stalks back over, fingers coiled, "Why don't you show me your ugly mug so I can RIP IT OFF!" he yells, joining his fists to bring them down on the front of the tank. Doesn't seem like he's keen on using his weapons for some reason. Combat: Air Raid strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Smash attack! Combat: Air Raid (Air Raid) used "Smash": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Air Raid's attack has damaged your Agility! "Hang on, Air Raid! I've got a- OOF!" And Blast Off lays into Melody before she can concoct her cunning plan! Again, her armor takes the brunt of it, a hairline crack appearing along her visor- but Melody rolls with the punch, grabbing hold of Blast Off's wrist even as she's punched! Tenacious as a limpet, Melody pulls herself up onto Blast Off's arm with one servo-assisted hand- and she meets the Combaticon's optics for just a moment before she thrusts the muzzle of her rifle into his elbow hinge, and pulls the trigger! *BRRAP!* Melody soon runs up the length of the Decepticon's arm, firing quick, aimed bursts into vulnerable-looking places- and then she leaps off his shoulder, landing in a roll to hide behind a rock outcropping! Combat: Battlesuit sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Battlesuit strikes Blast Off with her Battle Rifle attack! Leopard 2A6M chuckles quite a bit, the image of his tank turret slapping into Air Raid to send the Aerialbot sprawling off in the distance some is patched to his processor via a ruggedized sensor suite mounted at the far end of the turret. "Up," the triplechanger spits. "Git up." A diesel engine rumbles, lurching the entire mobile artillery platform after Air Raid, closing distance as the Autobot cracks his front end with a nasty haymaker. Blitzwing takes the assault easily enough, a small dent left in thick, anti-tank armor. "You going to keep slap boxing me, kid? Ha!" The tank rises up into the foreboding form of a Decepticon commando, bristling with even more weapons, vampiric blade in one hand and a rifle the size of a Casseticon in the other. Blitzwing stands there, stoically still for a moment as he surveys his opponent. Then, wordlessly, the sabre is sheathed and the rifle magnetized upon an equipment rack over his shoulder. Blitzwing lifts his chin as well as a hand, summoning Air Raid into melee range. "Let's do it, kid." Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blitzwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 7 energon. Blast Off does not get the satisfaction of watching a human fly- without a parachute or airplane. Instead, the disgusting thing actually latches onto him and crawls on him. Imagine how you might feel finding a cockroach crawling over your arms- that's how it feels to the somewhat organic-ophobic Combaticon. He yells a bit, staggering back and trying to shake the loathsome creature off his arm, but she not only persists in crawling all over him- she lands a rather nasty "bite" to his arm as they stare optic to eye. The shot nearly shatters his other arm. Now both arms are frayed and sizzling circuits. The shot arm is useless now and the other one isn't much better. In fact, the shuttleformer is barely holding on as is. So much for bullying someone a lot smaller than he is. Yes, he should have stayed far up in the sky- and distant. It really is his strength, and now, it's his only refuge. He staggers away, brushing with his one good arm like he's trying to wash off the "filth", then transforming back to shuttle mode. "Rotten, disgusting, revolting creatures! You aren't worth my time, anyway! You're beneath me, and it's time I found better things to do!" the shuttle rockets off into the sky, heading for the clouds! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Battlesuit takes a moment to watch Blast Off careen into the sky- and behind her faceplate, she smiles. "Next!" Melody calls out- and switches her attention (and her aim) to the bigger threat: Blitzwing! The human brings her rifle to her shoulder- and she flicks a switch- and with a *FOONK!* Melody fires off a chaff grenade, right at the taunting triplechanger's face! "Air Raid, if you've got something good, now's the time to use it!" Combat: Battlesuit sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battlesuit strikes Blitzwing with her Stun Grenade attack! Combat: Battlesuit (Melody Reynolds) used "Stun Grenade": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Battlesuit 's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Blitzwing has been temporarily incapacitated. Why'd Blitz have to be a 'con. Air Raid glares up at him defiantly, for the moment forgetting that he's standing in the way of Skydive. Melody draws his attention for a split second, though she seems to have things covered, as the silhouette of a shuttle zooms off beyond Blitzwing's shoulder. Just as he's pulling back a fist to sling, Melody HITS BLITZWING IN THE FACE. The explosion sends him reeling though he keeps his footing. And promptly glares at Melody. "Slaggit, he's MINE!" Now this doesn't seem fair! ...Was it ever fair? Oh well. Popping his shoulder, he lunges forth to deliver naught but a graceless bodily tackle to Blitzwing's middle, aiming to knock him down. But... Blitzwing is like size 7, so. Combat: Air Raid strikes Blitzwing with his Ram attack! Combat: Air Raid (Air Raid) used "Ram": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Air Raid's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Blitzwing waits patiently for Air Raid to accept the triplechanger's gracious offer to end this in less than brutal means (he really is a sweet guy), but he soon pays for his lapse in trademark cruelty. The triplechanger grimaces awkwardly as the forgotten human (seriously Blast Off you had ONE JOB) lobs a stun grenade into the mix, which explodes a few feet from Blitzwing and wrecks havoc on his motor functions. Paralyzed, Blitzwing is left helpless to Air Raid's rage and takes a spirited charge into the torso. "Oof!" Blitzwing is upended and pitches into the dirt, creating a deep chasm in the soil before eventually lurching to a halt. Blitzwing shakes the cobwebs clear, grappling with Air Raid briefly before straining up with one hand to crush the Aerialbot's neck in his huge hand. "And now humans?! Where is your dignity, boy? Now you've just pissed me off!" Combat: Set custom attack name for grab to 'Force Choke - By Force'. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Air Raid with his Force Choke - By Force (Grab) attack! Combat: Gained 4 energon. "Sure he is." Melody deadpans- but as the two transformers crash into each other, Melody lunges into action! The servos of her leg joints flex, and Melody pumps each stride, quickly crossing to the two tussling titans! Melody skids to a halt some distance behind Blitzwing- and again, she raises her rifle to her shoulder, snapping off quick, efficient bursts, aiming for joints or other seams in his armor! *DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA!* Combat: Battlesuit sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Battlesuit strikes Blitzwing with her Battle Rifle attack! -2 Combat: Battlesuit (Melody Reynolds) used "Battle Rifle": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Battlesuit 's attack has damaged your Strength! Gack! Wasn't his fault! Air Raid strains in Blitzwing's grip, fingers grasping at the thick digits around his neck. His optics flicker. Nrgh, not yet! As Melody lays into the triplechanger Raid summons the last of his strength to twist and swing his thrustered heel into Blitz's chin. Combat: Air Raid misses Blitzwing with his Kick attack! Combat: Air Raid (Air Raid) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Blitzwing growls ferociously as the human circles around to his backside and lights him up from relative safety with conventional weapon fire, the slugs creating a kind of melodious, though vicious tune as they eat away at scores of ablative armor. Blitzwing doesn't move to engage Melody just yet, beaming at his Cybertronian adversary with an unsettling, frightfully happy smile. "Just so you know. I am going to eat her. And I'm going to keep her alive while I do it. It's going to a wonderful, messy time." Blitzwing laughs, whipping his head to the side and allowing the Aerialbot's foot to impact the dirt harmlessly just next to him. With Air Raid now exposed, Blitzwing powers up to his full and imposing height, bringing Air Raid with him by the neck. A moment later, the triplechanger throttles the Aerialbot back into Australia, hoping to create a crater with Air Raid's body that can be seen from space (whenever Blast Off gets his ass back up there). Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Air Raid with his Hopes and Dreams (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Strength! Combat: Drained 5 energon. "I HEARD THAT!" Melody says, perhaps a little indignantly. She springs an newly empty clip from her rifle, and starts grabbing at her exterior cargo pockets for a fresh one- that is, when an epiphany strikes her. "Oh yeah. High explosives." And with that, Melody lets her rifle drop to its shoulder strap- and again, she's pulling her shoulder-mounted rocket launcher into position, lining it up with the back of Blitzwing's head. *KAFWOOOSH!* "C'mon Air Raid, don't you have some crazy Autobot tricks? I'm running out of ammo here!" Combat: Battlesuit sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Battlesuit strikes Blitzwing with her High Impact Rocket attack! Combat: Battlesuit (Melody Reynolds) used "High Impact Rocket": A Level 7 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Battlesuit 's attack has damaged your Strength! Air Raid can do very little else but get hoisted up, gazing blankly at the pleasant blue sky. Only to be greeted with a split second image of the ground, then the flashing red and white of warnings on his HUD. The impact riddles his armor with spiderweb fractures and does indeed make a nasty crater. Melody doesn't slow down! Raid wouldn't know whether to be envious or annoyed, not that he has the wherewithal for anything other than /retreeeeat/. "Frrrr..." It takes him a lengthy moment to get to his feet again, while Melody gives Blitzwing hell. "Nah I'm all out... C'mon ya' crazy Terran, we ain't winnin' this! Let's split!" Though he can't exactly leave her here... Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off has left. Blitzwing grunts in plain satisfaction as he plows Air Raid into the ground, sending up an Aussie dust cloud to envelope the pair. "That feel good?" Blitzwing whispers fiendishly to Air Raid. "I hope so. Because that's me being nice." Blitzwing's joints passively hiss as he pistons back upright, just in time to shoulder another explosive volley from the persistent flesh creature. Blitzwing sucks in an unecessary breath through energon-splattered teeth, seething. The triplechanger stares down at Melody, lapping his segmented steel tongue around a blood-filled mouth, collecting the fluid and spitting it at the exo-suit below him. "Raid," Blitzwing growls without turning to regard the Aerialbot, still focused on the Terran. "I'm disappointed in you...." Blitzwing sighs. "I'll be back when you can fight your own battles. /YOU/, though," Blitzwing scowls. "You've got my attention. I hope you've procreated. Deaths are always better when the pain transcends to others. Imma leave a big nasty mark on your whole family, little girl. Ha ha ha." At that, Blitzwing leaps up, twists, and rockets off into the sky. Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Battlesuit stands impassively as Blitzwing takes to the sky! She watches him fly off- not bothering to waste what little ammunition she has left at the departing decepticon. "Aaaaaaand two." Melody says- she finally taps the side of her helmet, sliding the transparisteel back to let in fresh, dry air. Melody breathes deep, and strides over towards Air Raid, ever the professional. "Are you alright? Looks like those jerks did a number on you two. I've already called in a response team...still, you did good out there." She pats the Arialbot's knee. Air Raid is surprised. And shamed? NO! SCREW BLITZ! Nnrgh. This dooooesn't really feel like a victory. He frowns at Melody. "Yeah, /thanks/. I don't think I did /good/. When did humans get so shooty," he mutters, then stiffens, remembering Skydive. "Slag, Skydive!" Off he darts to find his bro. Blitzwing says, "Blast Off, where the hell did you go?" Blast Off says, "I am currently enroute to Combaticon headquarters... I need a shower." Blast Off says, "Filthy, disgusting organics...." Blitzwing says, "OH. Well explain to me why you just DIDNT KILL THE THING" Blast Off says, ".... Did YOU?" Onslaught says, "Do refrain from speaking to Blast Off that way. That privilege is reserved for myself." Blitzwing says, "You can kiss my aft with that stupid face plate of yours, Onslaught. You should be more concerned about how a COMBATicon got schooled by an estrogen-ridden germ bag. He tucked tail so fast I couldn't even hail him on the radio because he was already OUTTA RANGE." Triggerhappy says, "Hahahahah!" Triggerhappy says, "Oh buuuuurn." Onslaught says, "My apologies. I wasn't listening because all I could hear was stupidity. Could you repeat?" Blitzwing says, "Maybe you should figure out who she is and recruit her! I'm sure that exo-suit comes with a better arm mode that whatever the hell Blast Off folds into." Blast Off says, "I was merely bored... the fleshlings are so far beneath me they are not worth my notice anyway." Triggerhappy says, "Excuses, excuses..." Onslaught says, "Blast Off. Mouth? Off. You're in enough trouble." Harrow says, "I think we could all use a little HAIL GALVATRON!" Blast Off says, "I do a very good job as Bruticus' arm, Blitzwing. Feel free to experience that yourself sometime.... What.... trouble, Onslaught?" Onslaught says, "You are still talking. Fix it." Blast Off says, "....." Onslaught says, "Better." Blitzwing says, "Trust me, after having had the pleasure of front row seats to your inter-species beat down, Bruticus is the last thing in the galaxy that I'm afraid of." Blaster | http://youtu.be/HjVeazhEug0 Harrow says, "...UNACCEPTABLE!" Blitzwing says, "Oh, no, it's cool. Hide behind your daddy, Blast Off. Typical. EESH" Blitzwing says, "If I wasn't allergic to bureaucracy I would report you for being worthless." Blast Off says, "............................." Blitzwing says, "Oh yeah! Keep it zipped just like daddy told you to." Blast Off says, "*grumbling noise*" Blitzwing says, "Harrow! You in your office?" Harrow says, "Hnnnnnn." Harrow says, "What do you want." Harrow says, "Don't harass my patients!" Blitzwing says, "I think you handle that well enough yourself." Harrow says, "Why I never!" Blitzwing says, "Uh huh."